Love Boat
by Riku Hana
Summary: Kapitel 8 ist da!
1. Einleitung

Love Boat  
  
Tja, das hier soll eine Kleine Einleitung sein, zu dem was euch noch erwartet.  
  
Erstmal zur Story:  
  
Omi, Ken, Yohji, Aya, Schuldig, Nagi, Crawford, Farfarello, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Son Gohan, Videl, Jo, Manta, Anna, Ryo und Kaori machen drei Wochen Urlaub auf dem bekannten Love Boat. Dass es dabei zu einigen Querelen kommt, ist doch wohl jedem hier klar.  
  
Viel Spass beim Lesen!!!  
  
^__^  
  
  
  
Die Figuren:  
  
Weisskreuz: Omi, Ken, Yohji, Aya, Schuldig, Nagi, Crawford, Farfarello,  
  
Ranma 1/2: Ranma, Akane, Ryoga,  
  
Dragonball Z: Son Gohan, Videl,  
  
Shaham King: Jo, Amidamaru, Manta, Anna  
  
City Hunter: Ryo, Kaori  
  
Ich sag es euch lieber gleich. Ich spiel auch mit! Und daher kann ich mit Ryo Saeba machen, was ich will. Ach Ryo!  
  
Aber keiner von den oben genannten gehÃ¶rt mir. *heul*  
  
Das Love Boat, wo das ganze stattfindet, auch nicht.  
  
Geld krieg ich auch nicht, die Story ist deshalb rein aus Spass an der Freude entstanden.  
  
  
  
Pairings:  
  
Die Schifffahrt soll drei Wochen dauern. Da kann viiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeelllllll passieren!  
  
Hehehehehe! Allein schon am ersten Abend... Nein ich will nicht vorgreifen.  
  
Fakt ist, es sind zuviele in meinem Kopf, als das ich sie alle aufzÃ¤hlen kÃ¶nnte. Will ich auch gar nicht. Soll doch eine Ãœberraschung werden. Und vielleicht ergibt sich noch das ein oder andere...  
  
^_~  
  
Eure Rikuchan 


	2. Ankunft

Love Boat  
  
Weiss haben endlich Urlaub. Yohji nahm die Reiseplanung in die Hand und so landeten sie auf dem Love Boat. Aber sie sind nicht die einzigsten, die kurzfristig Urlaub geplant haben. Schwarz sind mit von der Partie. Aber auch Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Son Gohan, Videl, Manta, Anna, Jo, Kaori und Ryo Saeba sind an Bord.  
  
Die Ankunft  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*Ã¼ber Lautsprecher*  
  
Die Crew des Love Boats heiÃŸt sie Herzlich Willkommen auf ihrer dreiwÃ¶chigen Kreuzfahrt Ã¼ber den Badewannenteich! Wir hoffen, sie haben eine angenehme Fahrt!  
  
-irgendwo auf dem Schiff-  
  
Aya:  
  
Love Boat? Yohji, wo hast du uns nun schon wieder hingebracht?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Hey, auf die schnelle war nichts anderes zu bekommen!  
  
Omi:  
  
Hier gibt es nur Zwei-Bett-Zimmer. Ken, schlafen wir in einem?  
  
Ken:  
  
Bett oder Zimmer?  
  
Omi:  
  
Eigentlich Zimmer, aber... ^____^  
  
Yohji:  
  
Also abgemacht. Omi und Ken im einen, Aya und ich im anderen Zimmer.  
  
Aya:  
  
Mit dir in einem Zimmer? Dann bin ich dafÃ¼r, dass wir Regeln aufstellen! Erstens. Wenn du schon irgendjemanden flachlegen musst, dann nicht in unserem Zimmer! Zweitens. Wehe, ich finde deine Klamotten auf meinem Bett. Ich kenne dich und deine Ordnung! Drittens  
  
*labber*  
  
Omi:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Ã„h, wir gehen schon mal Koffer auspacken.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Nemmt mich mit!  
  
Ken:  
  
Sorry, aber sonst kommt Aya noch auf den Gedanken uns zu folgen.  
  
-ganz woanders auf dem Schiff-  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Da sind wir!  
  
Nagi:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Love Boat???  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Na, wenn wir schon Urlaub machen, dann da, wo wir auf keinen Fall auf Weiss treffen! Glaubst du wirklich, die kommen freiwillig hierher?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Mich wundert's, dass WIR freiwillig hierher gekommen sind.  
  
*sarkastisch*  
  
Ach nein, wir wurden ja unter falschen Bedingungen hierher gelockt.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Immer nur am NÃ¶rgeln. Komm, wir mÃ¼ssen jetzt auslosen, wer mit dem Psychopathen in ein Zimmer kommt!  
  
Crawford:  
  
Auslosen? Wieso auslosen? Du hast uns das Love Boat angedreht, also kommt er in dein Zimmer.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Seh ich genauso.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Verdammter F***. Drei Wochen mit dem in einem Zimmer. Das kann ja heiter werden.  
  
-in Ranma's und Ryoga's Kabine-  
  
Ranma:  
  
*mÃ¤nnlich*  
  
Sag mal, wer schlÃ¤ft mit dir in einem Zimmer, Akane? Hier gibt's doch nur Zwei-Bett-Zimmer...  
  
Akane:  
  
Mir wurde jemand zugeteilt. Sie ist bestimmt schon da. Komm, wir gehen mal schauen. Wo ist Ryoga?  
  
Ranma:  
  
/der Baka hat sich vorhin mit kaltem Wasser bekippt, damit er mit in Akane's Zimmer kann und in ihrem Bett schlafen darf/  
  
Akane:  
  
Komm mit P-Chan.  
  
*die drei gehen zu Akane's Zimmer. Sie hÃ¶ren Stimmen daraus.*  
  
Anna:  
  
Jo, glaub ja nicht, dass wir hier aus Spass sind! Bis jetzt konntest du dich immer vor dem Training drÃ¼cken, aber dieses Boot ist klein und rundherum ist nur Wasser. Du hast also keine Chance, vor mir zu fliehen.  
  
Ranma:  
  
Da hast du aber eine stimmgewaltige Mitbewohnerin.  
  
*Akane, Ranma und P-Chan betreten das Zimmer, Anna unterbricht ihre Predigt, Jo seufzt erleichtert auf*  
  
Akane:  
  
Hallo! Ich bin Akane. Das sind Ranma, mein Verlobter und P-Chan, mein Ferkel. Und wer seid ihr?  
  
Anna:  
  
Ich bin Anna, eine Itako. Der Faulpelz mit den KopfhÃ¶rern ist mein Verlobter. Jo.  
  
Manta:  
  
Und ich bin Manta. Ein Freund von Jo.  
  
/denkt wohl, sie kann mich so einfach ignorieren/  
  
Amidamaru:  
  
Ich bin Amidamaru.  
  
Ranma:  
  
*zu Akane*  
  
Wo kommt der denn auf einmal her?  
  
Akane:  
  
*zu Ranma*  
  
Ich hab keine Ahnung.  
  
Ranma:  
  
*laut*  
  
Ich geh Ryoga suchen. Wir mÃ¼ssen schlieÃŸlich noch unsere Koffer auspacken.  
  
*schnappt sich P-Chan und verschwindet*  
  
-an Deck-  
  
Kaori:  
  
RYO!!! Lass die Frauen in Ruhe!!! Ich hÃ¤tte es wissen mÃ¼ssen! Du wolltest nur wegen der Frauen mit! Mit dir ist man echt gestraft! Und ich muss mit dir in einer Kabine schlafen!  
  
Ryo:  
  
Ach komm, Kaori! Wir sind doch hier um Spass zu haben. Oh, Hallo hÃ¼bsches FrÃ¤ulein!  
  
*1000t von Kaori*  
  
-in Videl's und Son Gohan's Zimmer-  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
*rot angelaufen*  
  
Und dir macht es echt nichts, dass wir in einem Zimmer schlafen?  
  
Videl:  
  
Nein. Wir werden uns schon nicht gleich die KÃ¶pfe einschlagen.  
  
*Son Gohan versucht ein LÃ¤cheln*  
  
Kabinenverteilung:  
  
Omi & Ken 101  
  
Aya & Yohji 102  
  
Son Gohan & Videl 111  
  
Ryo & Kaori 367  
  
Manta & Jo 422  
  
Ranma & Ryoga 423  
  
Akane & Anna 430  
  
Nagi & Crawford 580  
  
Schuldig & Farfarello 581  
  
~~~~~  
  
werden Weiss und Schwarz aufeinander treffen?  
  
wird Ryoga wieder in Akane's Bett schlafen?  
  
bekommt Anna Jo dazu, zu tranieren?  
  
wieviele Frauen wird Ryo aufreiÃŸen kÃ¶nnen?  
  
was ist mit Son Gohan und Videl? 


	3. Erster Abend - Teil 1

Love Boat  
  
Das letzte Mal bei Love Boat:  
  
Weiss, Schwarz, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Son Gohan, Videl, Manta, Anna, Jo, Kaori und Ryo Saeba sind auf dem Love Boat angekommen und nun auf dem Weg zum Speisesaal.  
  
Der erste Abend an Bord - Teil 1  
  
-an der Reeling-  
  
Amidamaru:  
  
*hÃ¤ngt Ã¼ber der Reeling*  
  
Mir ist schlecht.  
  
Manta:  
  
*hÃ¤ngt auch Ã¼ber der Reeling*  
  
Das kann doch gar nicht sein. Du hast seit 600 Jahren nichts mehr gegessen.  
  
Amidamaru:  
  
Ach ja.  
  
*richtet sich gutgelaunt auf*  
  
Mir geht's gut. Aber du siehst etwas grÃ¼n im Gesicht aus.  
  
Manta:  
  
*Ã¼bergibt sich*  
  
-im Flur, Richtung Speisesaal-  
  
Omi:  
  
*hat sich bei Ken untergehangen*  
  
Ich find das lustig, dass wir in einem Ehebett schlafen.  
  
Ken:  
  
Jaa, endlich Platz fÃ¼r uns beide.  
  
Omi:  
  
HÃ¤h, was soll das heiÃŸen?  
  
Ken:  
  
Naja, zuhause schlafen wir ja in einem einfachen Bett. Da machst du dich immer so breit. Sei mir nicht bÃ¶se, Koi.  
  
Omi:  
  
Nur, wenn du mir einen Kuss gibst!  
  
Ken:  
  
Okay.  
  
*kÃ¼sst Omi lang und innig*  
  
Aya:  
  
*immer noch beim Regeln aufstellen*  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ich hab's ja kapiert! Pass auf, wenn ich irgendetwas falsch mache, sagst du es einfach!  
  
-von Oberdeck kommend, Richtung Speisesaal-  
  
Nagi:  
  
Also, diese Zimmer sind ja Mini. Da hat man ja kaum Platz fÃ¼r irgendetwas.  
  
*beleidigt*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Wieso, was hast du denn vor?  
  
Nagi:  
  
*erst recht beleidigt*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Komm schon. Damals in der Besenkammer haben wir auch kaum Platz gebraucht.  
  
Nagi:  
  
^________^  
  
Stimmt.  
  
-im Speisesaal-  
  
*die beiden gegenÃ¼berliegenden TÃ¼ren, die zum Flur bzw. Oberdeck fÃ¼hren, gehen auf. Weiss steht Schwarz gegenÃ¼ber*  
  
Nagi:  
  
SCHULDIG, DU HAST GESAGT, DIE SIND AUF KEINEN FALL HIER, UND DAS WIR DESHALB HIER SIND, ABER DIE SIND HIER UND DAS SCHIFF HAT BEREITS ABGELEGT UND WIR MÃœSSEN JETZT DREI WOCHEN MIT DENEN VERBRINGEN!!! VERRAT MIR MAL, WAS WIR JETZT MACHEN, DU PEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst mal!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*kommt mit Megaphon an*  
  
Meine Herren, jetzt keine vorschnellen Aktionen. Ich muss sie daran erinnern, dass auf diesem Schiff keine persÃ¶nlichen Kriege ausgefochten werden dÃ¼rfen. Sie haben sich gefÃ¤lligst zu benehmen. Jetzt nehmen sie bitte am groÃŸen Tisch Platz und seien friedlich. Jeder, der einen Streit provoziert, darf in der KombÃ¼se antreten und Kartoffeln schÃ¤len oder das Deck schrubben. Sollten die Kartoffeln alle und das Deck blitzblank sein, werde ich mir noch etwas ausdenken, was ihr tun kÃ¶nnt!!! Verstanden???  
  
Alle:  
  
Ja.  
  
*alle nehmen Platz.*  
  
Tischordnung:  
  
Am Kopf: Rikuchan. GegenÃ¼ber: Amidamaru.  
  
Links  
  
Ryo Kaori  
  
Ranma Omi  
  
Akane Ken  
  
Ryoga Yohji  
  
Schuldig Aya  
  
Nagi Jo  
  
Farfarello Anna  
  
Crawford Manta  
  
Son Gohan Videl  
  
-am Tisch-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*schmelzt dahin*  
  
Also Ryo, erzÃ¤hl mir von dir.  
  
/ich bin im Himmel. Ryo, Traum meiner schlaflosen NÃ¤chte/  
  
Ryo:  
  
Tja, ich heiÃŸe Ryo Saeba und mein Hobby ist HÃ¼bsche Frauen wie dich kennenzu lernen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Hach.  
  
/ist er nicht gÃ¶ttlich?/  
  
Ryo:  
  
Und beruflich bringe ich Leute um.  
  
Omi, Ken:  
  
Wir auch.  
  
Ryo:  
  
TatsÃ¤chlich?  
  
Omi:  
  
Ja, zusammen mit Yohji und Aya.  
  
Ken:  
  
HauptsÃ¤chlich versuchen wir, denen da drÃ¼ben das Handwerk zu legen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*kocht, weil sie nicht mehr beachtet wird*  
  
Aya:  
  
*zu Yohji*  
  
HÃ¶r auf!  
  
Yohji:  
  
Mit was???  
  
Aya:  
  
Tu nicht so! Du fÃ¼sselst schon die ganze Zeit mit mir.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Tu ich nicht.  
  
Aya: Aber wer dann???  
  
*schaut in die Runde*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*grinst Aya an*  
  
^_____________________^  
  
Aya:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr.  
  
Nagi:  
  
*zu Schuldig*  
  
Was machst du da?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Ich will Aya Deckschrubben sehen.  
  
Anna:  
  
*zu Farfarello*  
  
Glotz mich nicht so an!  
  
Farfarello:  
  
*glotz*  
  
Anna:  
  
*tritt Farfarello zwischen die Beine*  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Nochmal.  
  
Anna:  
  
*zu Jo*  
  
Siehst du, er heult nicht gleich los, wenn ich ihn mal trete.  
  
Jo:  
  
*hÃ¶rt nichts, weil er seine KopfhÃ¶rer aufhat*  
  
Anna:  
  
*boxt ihn in die Seite*  
  
Manta:  
  
Mir ist schlecht. Ich geh wieder an die Reeling.  
  
*verlÃ¤ÃŸt den Tisch, Amidamaru hilft ihm*  
  
Crawford:  
  
*nutzt die Gunst der Stunde und setzt sich dahin, wo Amidamaru saÃŸ, um von Farfarello wegzukommen*  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Gibst du mir die Butter?  
  
Videl:  
  
NatÃ¼rlich. ErzÃ¤hl mir von deiner Familie und deinen Freunden.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Nun ja, also, du kennst sie doch.  
  
Videl:  
  
Ich meine, was habt ihr so gemacht, bevor ich dich kennengelernt habe?  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Nun ja, Piccolo hat mich traniert, als ich klein war...  
  
Aya:  
  
Yohji, er hÃ¶rt nicht auf!  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ja und? FÃ¼ssel halt zurÃ¼ck. Vielleicht verwirrt ihn das.  
  
Aya:  
  
*fÃ¤ngt an mit Schuldig zu fÃ¼sseln*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*klingt sich bei Aya ein*  
  
/Naaa, das gefÃ¤llt dir wohl?/  
  
Aya:  
  
/Schuldig? Was machst du in meinen Gedanken? Verschwinde!/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Ach geb's doch zu! Dir gefÃ¤llt das./  
  
*wandert mit seinem Fuss Aya's Bein hoch*  
  
Aya:  
  
/Werd jetzt nicht schwach, werd jetzt nicht schwach.../  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Warum denn nicht? Wir kÃ¶nnten soviel Spass miteinander haben.../  
  
Aya:  
  
/Ichwillnichtichwillnichtichwillnicht.../  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Sperr dich nicht dagegen. Wie wÃ¤r's mit einer Runde Telesex?/  
  
Aya:  
  
/...ichwillni...Tele-was?/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Das ist das gleiche wie Cyber- oder Telefonsex. Nur in Gedanken.../  
  
Aya:  
  
*vom Stuhl aufgesprungen*  
  
UNTERSTEH DICH, DU HENTAI!!!  
  
*alle schauen ihn verwundert an*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Aya, denk an meine Worte!  
  
Aya:  
  
Ich... geh in meine Kabine.  
  
Omi:  
  
Was ist den mit dem?  
  
Ken:  
  
Schuldig bestimmt.  
  
Omi:  
  
Ach so. FÃ¼tter mich weiter!  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ey Ryo!  
  
Ryo:  
  
Ja?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Gehst du nachher mit mir ein paar MÃ¤dels kennenlernen?  
  
Ryo:  
  
NatÃ¼rlich! Hast du schon die mit den Hammer...  
  
*1000t von Kaori*  
  
Yohji:  
  
Die Blonde oder die BrÃ¼nette?  
  
Ryo:  
  
Die Blonde mein ich. Wer ist die BrÃ¼nette?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ihre Schwester!  
  
Ryo:  
  
Ihre Schwester? Find ich ja klasse!  
  
Kaori:  
  
Ryo!  
  
Ranma:  
  
*mÃ¤nnlich und rot angelaufen*  
  
Akane, machen wir nachher einen Spaziergang?  
  
Akane:  
  
*ebenfalls rot angelaufen*  
  
Na... natÃ¼rlich.  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Ich komm auch mit!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Kommst du nicht!  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Komm ich wohl!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Kommst du nicht!  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Komm ich wohl!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Kommst du nicht!  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Komm ich wohl!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Kommst du nicht!  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Komm ich wohl!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Kommst du nicht!  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Ich weiÃŸ nicht, wie du mich davon abhalten willst!  
  
Ranma:  
  
KÃ¤mpfen wir!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ey! Seid ihr so versessen auf's KartoffelschÃ¤len?  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Na los, kÃ¤mpfen wir!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*war mit einem Satz bei den StreithÃ¤hnen, packte je einen am Ohr und zog sie aus dem Saal*  
  
Crawford:  
  
/Ey, dieser Son Gohan ist ja ein langweiliger Typ. Palavert die ganze Zeit von irgendwelchen Supersayajins, Namekkianern und 'nem KÃ¼hlschrank/  
  
Omi:  
  
Ken, du hast mich vollgeschmiert.  
  
Ken:  
  
Warte, ich mach's weg.  
  
*fÃ¤ngt an Omi's Gesicht zu kÃ¼ssen, bis er zu dessen Mund kommt, wo sie sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss vereinen*  
  
Nagi:  
  
Ken und Omi treibens miteinander! Mir ist schlecht!  
  
*steht auf, dreht sich noch mal zu Schuldig*  
  
Dass du mir dermaÃŸen den Urlaub versaut hast, verzeih ich dir nie!  
  
*geht*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Was er nur hat? Also ich werd gerade geil.  
  
*Ken und Omi landen auf dem Tisch, wo sie anfangen, sich die Kleider vom Leib zu reiÃŸen*  
  
Kaori:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Ich glaub, wir gehn jetzt lieber und lassen die beiden allein.  
  
*alle stehen auf und gehen*  
  
-Kabine 102-  
  
Aya:  
  
*sitzt auf seinem Bett, die Arme fest um seine Knie geschlungen und wiegt sich hin und her*  
  
/... Telesex! Der Typ ist wohl total durchgeknallt! Telesex! Dem ist wohl langweilig! Telesex! Warum ausgerechnet ich?! Was hab ich nur getan, dass Gott mich so bestraft? Okay, ich hab paar Leute umgebracht, aber ist das ein Grund.../  
  
*es klopft*  
  
/Ichbinnichtdaichbinnichtda.../  
  
*die TÃ¼r geht auf und Schuldig kommt herein*  
  
/AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Boah! Schrei nicht so laut! Das hÃ¤lt ja keiner aus!  
  
Aya:  
  
Was machst du hier?! Hab ich dich gebeten reinzukommen? Du kannst doch nicht einfach reinkommen! Wo sind deine Manieren? Ach ja, du hast ja keine.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Nun mal langsam. Ich bin hier, um dich zu besuchen. Du hast mich nicht gebeten reinzukommen. Wolltest so tun, als sei keiner da. Aber du hast so laut 'Ich bin nicht da' gedacht, da musst ich einfach mal reinschauen.  
  
Aya:  
  
Ich hÃ¤tte hier wasweiÃŸichnich machen kÃ¶nnen. Nackt durch die Kabine tanzen, oder so.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Auf sowas habe ich eigentlich gehofft.  
  
Aya:  
  
/nicht nervÃ¶s machen lassen/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Warum bist du nervÃ¶s?  
  
Aya:  
  
HÃ¶r auf in meinen Gedanken herumzuspionieren!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Dann musst du aber...  
  
Aya:  
  
Stopp! Ich will's gar nicht erst wissen!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Schade, dann muss ich es dir zeigen...  
  
Aya:  
  
/Oh, mein Gott. Was mach ich jetzt nur?/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Lehn dich einfach nur zurÃ¼ck.  
  
*Geht auf Aya zu, dem bleibt nichts anderes Ã¼brig, als sich zurÃ¼ckzulehnen*  
  
~~~~~~  
  
was hat Rikuchan mit Ranma und Ryoga vor?  
  
was hat Schuldig vor? 


	4. Erster Abend - Teil 2

Love Boat  
  
Das letzte Mal bei Love Boat:  
  
Weiss haben beschlossen Urlaub zu machen und landeten auf dem Loveboat, genau wie Schwarz, Ranma, Akane, Ryoga, Son Gohan, Videl, Manta, Anna, Jo, Kaori und Ryo. Schon an Tisch gab es die ersten ZwischenfÃ¤lle. So fingen Ranma und Ryoga Streit an und wurden von Rikuchan aus dem Saal geschleift. Schuldig machte Aya total nevÃ¶s und besuchte ihn spÃ¤ter auf dessen Zimmer. Omi und Ken, nun ja, sind wÃ¤hrend des Essens Ã¼bereinander hergefallen...  
  
Der erste Abend an Bord - Teil 2  
  
-in der KombÃ¼se-  
  
Ranma:  
  
*weiblich, schÃ¤lt Kartoffeln*  
  
Das ist alles nur deine Schuld!  
  
*schmeiÃŸt Kartoffel nach P-Chan*  
  
P-Chan:  
  
...  
  
Ranma:  
  
Bin ich froh, dass Rikuchan uns eingesperrt hat, da kannst du wenigstens nicht zu Akane laufen. Zu blÃ¶d, dass das Kartoffelwasser kalt ist und es hier kein heiÃŸes gibt. Da muss ich ganz alleine schÃ¤len.  
  
P-Chan:  
  
^___________________^  
  
Ranma:  
  
HÃ¤tte nicht gedacht, dass Schweine so breit grinsen kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Akane:  
  
*auf der anderen Seite der TÃ¼r*  
  
Ranma? Ryoga?  
  
Ranma:  
  
Ja?  
  
P-Chan:  
  
*kann nur quieken*  
  
Akane:  
  
P-Chan? Was machst du da drin?  
  
Ranma:  
  
Das war Ryoga. Er hat eine faule Kartoffel erwischt. Was willst du?  
  
Akane:  
  
WiÃŸt ihr, wann ihr wieder raus dÃ¼rft?  
  
Ranma:  
  
Nein, Rikuchan hat nichts gesagt.  
  
Akane:  
  
Ich kann Rikuchan ja mal fragen. Vielleicht ist dann noch Zeit...  
  
Ranma:  
  
Frag sie.  
  
*man hÃ¶rt, wie Akane fortgeht*  
  
Wenn sie dich hier so sieht, dann darfst du nicht mehr in ihrem Bett schlafen...  
  
P-Chan:  
  
Quiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeek!!!  
  
-im Wirlpool des Schiffes-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Hach, ist das schÃ¶n. Ryo, geb mir mal den Schampus.  
  
Ryo:  
  
Bitte schÃ¶n, Liebste.  
  
*TÃ¼r geht auf und Yohji kommt rein*  
  
Yohji:  
  
Hey Ryo! Was ist nun mit MÃ¤dchen aufreiÃŸen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*sÃ¤uerlich*  
  
Ryo ist beschÃ¤ftigt! Du kannst aber gern auch noch reinkommen!  
  
/hÃ¤tt ich absolut kein Problem mit.../  
  
Yohji:  
  
Bin gleich wieder da!  
  
*verschwindet*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wo waren wir gerade?  
  
*wieder geht die TÃ¼r auf und Kaori kommt herein*  
  
/was ist das hier? Ein stÃ¶rt-Rikuchan-bei-ihren-Flirtversuchen-Platz?/  
  
Kaori:  
  
Ryo! Da bist du ja! BelÃ¤stigst du wieder arme MÃ¤dchen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Nein, tut er nicht! Und entweder du verschwindest hier oder du springst in den Wirlpool. Yohji mÃ¼sste auch gleich wieder kommen. Kannst dich ja dann mit dem unterhalten!  
  
*die TÃ¼r geht auf und Yohji wankt kreidebleich hinein*  
  
Siehst du, das ist er schon! Ey, Yohji, was ist denn mit dir?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Wollte... in... meine... Kabine..., um... Handtuch... zu... holen.... In... der... Kabine... war Aya... mit Schuldig... Die haben da... also, Aya war... nackt und Schuldig... auch, und weiter weiÃŸ ich nichts mehr, weil ich mir nur noch schnell das Handtuch genommen hab und wieder raus bin.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Oh, du Armer. Komm in den Pool, da geht's dir gleich viel besser.  
  
*Yohji zieht sich aus und kommt in den Pool, Rikuchan nimmt ihn an die Brust*  
  
/ist zwar nicht Saeba, aber Yohji ist auch nicht schlecht./  
  
Ja, beruhig dich nur. Armer Yohji.  
  
Ryo:  
  
TrÃ¶st ihn nur. Ich lass euch besser allein. Komm Kaori.  
  
*verlÃ¤sst mit Kaori den Raum*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/Na toll. Jetzt ist Ryo weg und ich spiel SeelentrÃ¶ster fÃ¼r Yohji/  
  
Warum weinst du denn? Sei doch froh darÃ¼ber, dass zwei Herzen zueinander gefunden haben.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Aber Aya soll es nicht mit Schuldig treiben!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Warum? Weil die beiden Kerle sind? Sind Omi und Ken doch auch und du sagst nichts.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ich bin ja auch weder in Ken noch in Omi verliebt!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Oh.  
  
/diese drei Wochen werden sehr interessant.../  
  
~~~~~  
  
wann werden Ranma und Ryoga wieder aus der KombÃ¼se kommen?  
  
wird Rikuchan irgendwann mit Ryo alleine sein?  
  
was wird mit Yohji? 


	5. Tag 2

Love Boat  
  
Das letzte Mal bei Love Boat:  
  
Ranma und Ryoga wurden von Rikuchan zum KartoffelschÃ¤len abkommandiert. Die wollte sich eigentlich einen schÃ¶nen Abend mit Ryo Saeba im Wirlpool machen. Daraus wurde zu ihrem Pech nichts. Yohji war vÃ¶llig aufgelÃ¶st, da er Aya und Schuldig nackt in seiner Kabine erwischt hatte.  
  
Tag 2  
  
am Morgen  
  
-im Speisesaal-  
  
Omi:  
  
*liegt mit Ken unterm Tisch*  
  
Hey, Ken! Wach auf! Ich glaub, es gibt bald FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck.  
  
Ken:  
  
*gÃ¤hnt laut*  
  
Wie kommst du darauf?  
  
Omi:  
  
Weil um uns herum Ã¼berall Beine sind.  
  
Ken:  
  
Oh.  
  
*die beiden kommen unterm Tisch vorgekrochen*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wer kommt denn da vor? Was habt ihr denn da gemacht?  
  
Omi:  
  
*wird rot*  
  
Ken:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
^____________^  
  
Na, gut. Sind wir jetzt alle da? Wo sind Ranma und Ryoga? Akane, hast du sie gesehen? Oder Jo, Manta? Ihr wohnt doch neben ihnen.  
  
*kopfschÃ¼tteln von den dreien*  
  
Jo:  
  
Wir haben sie nicht gesehen. Oder gehÃ¶rt. Sie scheinen die ganze Nacht nicht nach Hause gekommen zu sein.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wer hat die beiden das letzte Mal gesehen oder mit ihnen gesprochen?  
  
Akane:  
  
Ich weiÃŸ nicht, ob ich die letzte war, aber gestern abend war ich an der KombÃ¼se, wo sie KartoffelschÃ¤len sollten. Ich wollte dich fragen, wann sie wieder rausdÃ¼rfen, aber ich habe dich nicht gefunden.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
/Ach du GrundgÃ¼tiger! Ich hab vergessen, sie aus der KombÃ¼se zu lassen! Peinlich./  
  
Ã„h, ich geh sie schnell suchen. Fangt schon mal ohne mich an.  
  
*verlÃ¤sst den Raum*  
  
Aya:  
  
*grinsend zu Yohji*  
  
Ich glaub, sie hatte sie vergessen.  
  
Yohji:  
  
*ignoriert Aya*  
  
Aya:  
  
/Was hat er? War die ganze Nacht nicht im Zimmer.../  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Na, Aya - Schatz. Wie geht's dir denn heute so?/  
  
Aya:  
  
/Lass mich in Ruhe!/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Was hast du denn?/  
  
Aya:  
  
/WAS ICH HABE? WAS ICH HABE? Du hast mich gestern k.o. geschlagen und heut morgen bin ich nackt aufgewacht. Was hast du gemacht?/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*grinst fies*  
  
Aya:  
  
*drohend*  
  
Was hast du gemacht?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Wer ich?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Koi, beruhige dich./  
  
Aya:  
  
KOI???  
  
Yohji:  
  
*wird kalkweiÃŸ*  
  
Nagi:  
  
Schuldig, was meint er?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/BrÃ¼ll noch lauter. Muss ja nicht gleich jeder wissen, was wir so... getrieben haben. Ja, getrieben ist das richtige Wort./  
  
Aya:  
  
*sinkt ohnmÃ¤chtig zusammen*  
  
Yohji:  
  
Aya!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*kommt wieder, mit Ranma und Ryoga im Schlepptau*  
  
Ich hab sie gefunden!  
  
*leise zu den beiden*  
  
Kein Wort darÃ¼ber, dass ich euch vergessen habe, verstanden!  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Nur wenn du keinem sagst, dass ich P-Chan bin.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*kichert*  
  
/Als ob ich das nicht schon lÃ¤ngst wÃ¼sste.../  
  
Na gut.  
  
*entdeckt Aya*  
  
Was habt ihr mit dem armen Aya gemacht? Jo?  
  
Jo:  
  
Er hat hier gesessen und den Typ da bÃ¶se angekuckt. Dann hat er unzusammenhÃ¤ngende SÃ¤tze von sich gegeben und ist irgendwann vom Stuhl gerutscht.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/da steckt bestimmt Schuldig dahinter.../  
  
Yohji, Ryo! Bringt ihr Aya auf sein Zimmer?  
  
Ryo:  
  
Ok.  
  
Yohji:  
  
...  
  
*nickt kurz*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Na dann, hopp hopp!  
  
*Ryo und Yohji tragen Aya raus*  
  
/Nach dem Essen nehm ich mir Schuldig vor./  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Nach dem Essen erst? Warum nicht gleich?/  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/Schuldig! Was hast du in meinen Gedanken verloren?/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Ooch, das ist eines meiner Hobby's. In Gedanken von anderen Leuten schnÃ¼ffeln. Und da ich meinen Namen hÃ¶rte, dachte ich.../  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/Denk nicht soviel. Was hast du mit Aya gemacht?/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Ich? Ich weiÃŸ nicht, was du meinst./  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/Baka, du weiÃŸt genau, was ich meine./  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Stimmt, aber ich muss dir ja nicht alles verraten./  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/Du bist ja so.../  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Das GesprÃ¤ch fÃ¼hren wir ein andermal weiter. Ich hab keine Lust mich beleidigen zu lassen. Ciao!/  
  
Farfarello:  
  
*hackt mit seiner Gabel auf einem wehrlosen StÃ¼ck Kuchen herum*  
  
Das verletzt Gott! Das verletzt Gott!  
  
Crawford:  
  
/Warum muss ich neben zwei Irren sitzen? Der eine schlÃ¤ft nachts mit einer Zwangsjacke und der andere erzÃ¤hlt nur schwachsinniges Zeug. Was ist Kama- Hame-Ha? Kann nicht seine Freundin neben mir sitzen? Die ist echt niedlich./  
  
Ã„hm, Videl, kÃ¶nntest du mir bitte die... Ã¤h Nutella geben? Videl, so heiÃŸt du doch, oder?  
  
Videl:  
  
Richtig. Und du warst...?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Crawford. Videl ist ein schÃ¶ner Name. Er passt zu dir. Du bist sehr schÃ¶n.  
  
Videl:  
  
*errÃ¶tet*  
  
Danke. Hier die Nutella.  
  
Crawford:  
  
Danke.  
  
*nimmt sie und stellt sie hin, dann belegt er sein BrÃ¶tchen mit Wurst*  
  
Videl:  
  
Wolltest du nicht die Nutella drauf schmieren?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Nein.  
  
Videl:  
  
Warum sollte ich sie dir dann geben?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Ich wollte ein GesprÃ¤ch mit dir anfangen.  
  
Videl:  
  
Warum?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Du bist sÃ¼ÃŸ.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
/Und du fast tot! Das ist meine Freundin!/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Crawford, dein Nachbar ist eifersÃ¼chtig./  
  
Crawford:  
  
/Verpiss dich aus meinen Gedanken! Dass der eifersÃ¼chtig ist, weiÃŸ ich. Bin ja nicht blÃ¶d./  
  
Videl, spielst du Tennis? Ich bin gestern Abend an einen Tennisplatz vorbei und wÃ¼rde gerne spielen, aber hab noch keinen Gegner gefunden.  
  
Videl:  
  
Ich spiel gern Tennis. Heut nachmittag? So gegen Zwei?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Gern. Die Stunden bis dahin werden mir wie Wochen vorkommen.  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
*kocht*  
  
  
  
gegen Mittag  
  
-am Pool-  
  
Yohji:  
  
*liegt neben Ryo auf einer Liege*  
  
Wie findest du die Blonde mit dem grÃ¼nen Bikini?  
  
Ryo:  
  
Ganz sÃ¼ÃŸ. Was hÃ¤lst du von der da mit der blauen Sonnenbrille?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ey, siehst du die SÃ¼ÃŸe bei Akane? Die mit den roten Haaren?  
  
Ryo:  
  
Gott ist die sÃ¼ÃŸ! Aber ist es nicht komisch, dass wir sie vorher noch gar nicht gesehen haben?  
  
Akane:  
  
Ranma! Jetzt reg dich mal ab! Wenn du in den Pool willst, musst du vorher schon ein MÃ¤dchen sein. Das Wasser ist kalt.  
  
Ranma:  
  
*weiblich*  
  
Das versteh ich ja! Aber musste es unbedingt ein rosa Bikini mit RÃ¼schen sein? Der ist ja schauderhaft! Dein hellblauer ist viel schÃ¶ner.  
  
Akane:  
  
Dann hÃ¤tte ich aber den Rosanen anziehen mÃ¼ssen.  
  
Ranma:  
  
Das ist mal wieder typisch. Was ist eigentlich, wenn sich das Wasser durch die Sonne aufwÃ¤rmt?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*steht plÃ¶tzlich hinter den beiden*  
  
Keine Angst, das Wasser wird durch verschiedene GerÃ¤te auf einer Temperatur von 15Â°Celsius gehalten.  
  
Akane:  
  
Siehst du! Also rein mit dir!  
  
*schubst Ranma ins Wasser*  
  
Ranma:  
  
*nachdem sie wieder aufgetaucht ist*  
  
Akane! Na warte!  
  
*zieht Akane an ihren Beinen ins Wasser*  
  
Akane:  
  
RAAAANMAAA!!!  
  
*sie fangen an, sich gegenseitig mit Wasser vollzuspritzen*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Die beiden sind so sÃ¼ÃŸ zusammen!  
  
Ryo:  
  
*war inzwischen auch im Wasser und bei Ranma und Akane angekommen*  
  
Na HÃ¼bsche, wie heiÃŸt du?  
  
Ranma:  
  
/Meint der mich?/  
  
Ã„h, Ranma.  
  
Ryo:  
  
So wie der Junge, der neben mir sitzt?  
  
Ranma:  
  
Ja.  
  
Yohji:  
  
*an Ryo's Seite aufgetaucht*  
  
Wie wÃ¤re es mit einem Drink? Du, ich und zwei Cocktails.  
  
Ranma:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Ã„h, ich bin schon vergeben.  
  
Ryo:  
  
Ach ja und an wen?  
  
Ranma:  
  
...  
  
Akane:  
  
Mit Ryoga.  
  
Ranma:  
  
Ja genau. Mit Ryoga.  
  
/MIT RYOGA???/  
  
Yohji:  
  
Oh, schade. Wir sehen uns dann.  
  
*zwinkert Ranma zu, verschwindet mit Ryo in Richtung Liegen*  
  
Ranma:  
  
Ryoga???  
  
Akane:  
  
Mir fiel in der Schnelle nichts anderes ein.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Hach ist das schÃ¶n. Sonne, Pool und keiner von Weiss in der NÃ¤he. Sowas nenne ich Urlaub. Ey, Farfarello, willst du dich nicht eincremen? Du holst dir noch einen Sonnenbrand.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Darauf hoffe ich ja. DAS wird Gott verletzen.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Ach so. Da kommt Schuldig!  
  
*winkt Schuldig*  
  
Hey, wir haben dir einen Platz freigehalten.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Er kam gestern erst spÃ¤t in die Kabine.  
  
Nagi:  
  
TatsÃ¤chlich?  
  
*Schuldig kommt zu den beiden*  
  
Traust du dich auch mal an die Sonne?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Ja.  
  
Nagi:  
  
KÃ¶nntest du mir mal helfen? Du musst mir mal den RÃ¼cken eincremen. Farfarello will ich nicht unbedingt ranlassen. Das kÃ¶nnte gefÃ¤hrlich fÃ¼r mich werden.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
NatÃ¼rlich.  
  
*cremt Nagi den RÃ¼cken ein, massiert ihn dabei, Nagi geniesst das sichtlich*  
  
Nagi:  
  
Jaah, das ist guuut. Das kÃ¶nntest du ruhig Ã¶fters mal machen.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Wenn dir das Spass macht. Wo ist eigentlich Crawford?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Der ist bei dieser Videl. Er flirtet schon die ganze Zeit mit ihr. Keine Ahnung, was er damit bezweckt.  
  
  
  
am Nachmittag  
  
-auf dem Tennisplatz-  
  
Crawford:  
  
Videl, schÃ¶n, dass du gekommen bist!  
  
Videl:  
  
Ich hatte es doch versprochen. Lass uns spielen!  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
*schaut zu*  
  
/Dieser verdammte kleine peeeeeeeeeeeeep./  
  
Crawford:  
  
Du spielst gut. Spielst wohl viel zu Hause?  
  
Videl:  
  
Nein, eigentlich nicht.  
  
Crawford:  
  
Aber du bist stark.  
  
Videl:  
  
Danke. Mein Vater ist Champion in den Kampfsportarten. Da trainiere ich natÃ¼rlich auch viel, um so gut zu werden, wie er.  
  
Crawford:  
  
Der Apfel fÃ¤llt nicht weit vom Stamm. Hach, schon wieder verloren. Ich sollte mich langsam geschlagen geben. Wie wÃ¤re es mit einem Drink?  
  
Videl:  
  
Gern.  
  
*Crawford und Videl gehen zur Bar. Son Gohan dackelt sauer hinterher*  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
/Das er dauernd verloren hat, war doch Absicht/  
  
Jo:  
  
*rennt Ã¼ber das ganze Schiff auf der Flucht vor Anna*  
  
Anna:  
  
Bleib stehen, du nichtsnutziger Faulpelz!!!  
  
Jo:  
  
Ich will aber nicht!!!  
  
Anna:  
  
*holt ihn ein und schlÃ¤gt ihn zu Boden*  
  
Jetzt hÃ¶r mir mal gut zu! Du schwimmst jetzt hinter dem Schiff hinterher! Wir sind weit genug auf dem Badewannenteich, dass du nicht ohne weiteres zum Ufer schwimmen kannst.  
  
*zerrt ihn zur Reeling*  
  
Jo:  
  
HIIIILFEEEEE!!!!!!!!  
  
*klammert sich an der Reeling fest*  
  
Anna:  
  
Wirst du wohl!  
  
*tritt ihn auf die Finger, Jo fÃ¤llt ins Wasser*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Was hast du eben gemacht?  
  
Anna:  
  
Ich helfe Jo bei seinem Training, damit er mich zur Firstlady macht.  
  
Manta:  
  
Und du im Luxus schwelgen kannst.  
  
Anna:  
  
Na und? Wer hat dich eigentlich gefragt?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Hol ihn wieder raus!  
  
Anna:  
  
Was?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
HOL IHN WIEDER RAUS! ABER SOFORT! Ich bin fÃ¼r jeden einzelnen hier verantwortlich. Alle mÃ¼ssen gesund wieder von Bord gehen.  
  
Anna:  
  
Dieser Farfarello scheint eine Ausnahme zu sein.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Schwarz hat ein Formular unterschrieben, dass ich nicht fÃ¼r ihn verantwortlich bin. Er bildet die einzigste Ausnahme. Also hol ihn raus!  
  
*Anna schnappt sich einen Rettungsring und wirft ihn widerwillig Jo zu*  
  
SchÃ¶n!  
  
*geht*  
  
Anna:  
  
Glaub ja nicht, dass ich nicht andere Mittel und Wege finde, dich zum trainieren zu zwingen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*Ã¼ber Lautsprecher*  
  
Liebe GÃ¤ste! Ich freue mich, ihnen ankÃ¼ndigen zu dÃ¼rfen, dass jeder zweite Abend an Bord unter einem besonderen Thema stehen wird. Heute Abend wollen wir aufbrechen in die Karibik! NatÃ¼rlich mÃ¼ssen alle in Bastrock erscheinen. Wer keinen dabei hat, kommt einfach zu mir! Ich habe genug im GepÃ¤ck! Ausserdem wird ein Limbo-Wettbewerb veranstaltet! Also kommt und feiert!  
  
/Ryo in nichts anderem bekleidet, als einem Bastrock! Da hatte ich ja eine gute Idee!/  
  
Farfarello:  
  
BastrÃ¶cke? Verletzt das Gott?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Eher unsere Augen!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Aya in einem Bastrock? HeiÃŸ!/  
  
Nagi:  
  
Schuldig, hÃ¶r auf!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Mit was?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Ich seh dir schon am Gesicht an, was du denkst. Und garantiert nicht von mir.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Ich denke nur an dich.  
  
  
  
am Abend  
  
-in Omi und Ken's Kabine-  
  
Omi:  
  
Dieser Bastrock ist wirklich scharf.  
  
Ken:  
  
Du siehst auch nicht Ã¼bel aus!  
  
Omi:  
  
DafÃ¼r kriegst du einen Kuss!  
  
*kÃ¼sst Ken*  
  
Ken:  
  
Ich will mehr!  
  
*schubst Omi auf's Bett*  
  
Omi:  
  
Schon wieder?  
  
Ken:  
  
HÃ¤h?  
  
Omi:  
  
Mir tut schon alles weh! KÃ¶nnen wir nicht ein anderes Mal?  
  
*Ken sieht ihn skeptisch an*  
  
Vergiss was ich eben gesagt habe! Wenn du mich so ansiehst, werd ich schon wieder scharf!  
  
Ken:  
  
Geht doch!  
  
*wirft sich auf Omi*  
  
-bei Aya und Yohji in der Kabine-  
  
Aya:  
  
*wacht endlich auf*  
  
Wo bin ich? Was ist passiert?  
  
*versucht sich zu erinnern*  
  
Ich war beim FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck... und Schuldig hat sich wieder einmal in meine Gedanken eingeschmuggelt... er hat mich Koi genannt... was hat er noch gesagt? Muss... nicht... jeder... wissen... was... was... wir so... getrieben haben... getrieben... richtiges... Wort. Das hat er wohl doch hoffentlich nicht ernst gemeint? Oder? Wie spÃ¤t ist es eigentlich? Was? Schon 22.00 Uhr?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*reiÃŸt die TÃ¼r auf*  
  
Na endlich bist du wach! Wird ja auch mal Zeit! Hier, zieh den Bastrock an! Und dann ab in die Karibik.  
  
Aya:  
  
Du spinnst wohl! Ich zieh doch keinen Bastrock an! Wie komm ich denn auf die schwachsinnige Idee? Und was ist mit der Karibik?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Karibik ist das Thema des heutigen Abends! Und du ziehst den Bastrock an! Jeder hat einen Bastrock an! Da wirst du keine Ausnahme bilden! Los!  
  
*drÃ¼ckt Aya den Rock in die Hand*  
  
Zieh dich um!  
  
Aya:  
  
*funkelt sie bÃ¶se an*  
  
KÃ¶nntest du bitte...  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Mann, bist du pingelig.  
  
*geht raus. Aya zieht sich Bastrock an. Ist gerade fertig, als Rikuchan wieder reinkommt*  
  
Aya:  
  
Ich hÃ¤tte noch halb nackt dastehen kÃ¶nnen! Du hÃ¤ttest ruhig anklopfen kÃ¶nnen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ich brauchte nicht anzuklopfen.  
  
Aya:  
  
Warum nicht??  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ich hab durch's SchlÃ¼sselloch gelunst!  
  
^_________^  
  
Aya:  
  
/Ichbringsieumichbringsieum.../  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Jetzt komm endlich!  
  
-im Zimmer von Jo und Manta-  
  
Manta:  
  
Du hattest echt GlÃ¼ck, dass Rikuchan in der NÃ¤he war.  
  
Jo:  
  
Ja, jetzt will Anna sie aber fragen, ob ich das Schiff putzen darf.  
  
Manta:  
  
Muss Amidamaru eigentlich auch einen Bastrock tragen?  
  
Amidamaru:  
  
*hat einen Bastrock um*  
  
Leider.  
  
-an Deck-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
So, die BastrÃ¶cke sind verteilt. Die Limbostange aufgestellt. Die Dekoration ist auch perfekt!  
  
*Ã¼berall hÃ¤ngen kitschige Blumengirlanden und Palmenwedel*  
  
Wie war das? Ach ja: LASST DIE SPIELE BEGINNEN!!!  
  
*unsere mÃ¤nnlichen Anime & Mangastars kommen nur in BastrÃ¶cken auf das Deck, die weiblichen dÃ¼rfen noch einen Bikini dazu tragen*  
  
Ryo:  
  
Ich komm mir irgendwie dÃ¤mlich in diesem Bastrock vor.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Dann bin ich wenigsten nicht der einzigste.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Also dieses Outfit bestraft wirklich Gott. Mich aber auch.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Vielleicht wird er doch noch normal.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Hey, kann ich den Rock behalten?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Oder auch nicht.  
  
Aya:  
  
Wo sind Omi und Ken? Yohji, hast du sie gesehen?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Hm? Die sind noch auf ihrem Zimmer. Ihrer LieblingsbeschÃ¤ftigung nachgehen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Okay, wir finden uns nun in Zweiergruppen zusammen und tanzen Limbo!  
  
Ranma:  
  
*mÃ¤nnlich*  
  
Akane? Bilden wir ein Team?  
  
Akane:  
  
Ja, klar!  
  
Ryoga:  
  
Na toll und mit wem mach ich jetzt?  
  
*schaut sich um*  
  
Anna?  
  
Anna:  
  
Na wenn's sein muss.  
  
Jo:  
  
Ein GlÃ¼ck! Dann machen wir zusammen Manta!  
  
Manta:  
  
Wenn mir nicht wieder von der Schaukelei schlecht wird.  
  
Crawford:  
  
Nagi! Wir machen zusammen.  
  
Nagi:  
  
In Ordnung. Besser als mit Schuldig oder Farfarello!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Na Aya, wie wÃ¤re es mit uns beiden?  
  
Aya:  
  
Ã„h, ich mach schon mit... Kaori! Nicht wahr, Kaori?  
  
Kaori:  
  
Ã„h, sicher doch.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Dann muss ich ja mit Farfarello... Och nÃ¶! Ich muss mit dem schon die Nacht verbringen.  
  
Omi:  
  
Ach ja???  
  
^__________^  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*sitzt auf einem thronÃ¤hnlichen Gebilde*  
  
Das interessiert mich jetzt aber.  
  
*Schuldig sieht sie scharf an*  
  
Okay. Auf geht's! Music on!  
  
*Musik fÃ¤ngt an zu spielen*  
  
Na dann los! Ach ja, zu den Regeln: die ersten zwei Paare, die die Stange zu Fall bringen oder Streit anfangen, werden fÃ¼r heute meine Sklaven! HÃ–HÃ–HÃ–!!! Ã„h, Ryo, Yohji ihr fangt an!  
  
*Ryo und Yohji kommen problemlos durch die Stange*  
  
Super!!!  
  
/Mist, ich wollte sie doch als Palmwedler haben!/  
  
Jetzt Jo und Manta!  
  
*Manta lÃ¤uft einfach durch*  
  
Anna:  
  
JO, PASS AUF!!!  
  
*Jo schrickt auf, die Stange fÃ¤llt*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Juhu! Ich hab meine ersten Palmwedler!!!  
  
*klatscht frÃ¶hlich in die HÃ¤nde*  
  
Die nÃ¤chsten dÃ¼rfen mir dann die Drinks bringen! Ihr zwei da! Ihr seid dran!  
  
  
  
etwas spÃ¤ter am Abend  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*schon "leicht" angetrunken*  
  
Aya, bringschtemiranDariki?  
  
Aya:  
  
Du hattest schon 29 Dakiri. Dazu noch zwei Flaschen Apfelkorn.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Na und? Waschwillstemirdamitsachen?  
  
Aya:  
  
Du bist betrunken.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Mirdochejal. ISCWILLMEENRIDAKI!!!  
  
Aya:  
  
Ich geh ja schon.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
SchÃ¶n.  
  
Kaori:  
  
Aya hat Recht! Du solltest langsam aufhÃ¶ren mit trinken! Das bringt doch nichts.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Soll isch dir ma was sachen? Anna hat Jo heut Ã¼ber Bord geschmissen, Schuldisch hat irschendwas mit Aya jemacht, Yohji hat Liebeskummer deswegen, Ryo hÃ¤ngt die ganze Zeit mit ihm rum und scheint misch total verjessen zu ham, Crawford macht sisch an Fiedel ran. Das macht misch total irre. Da darf isch doch wohl ma einen Ã¼bern Durst trinken!  
  
Yohji:  
  
*mit Ryo an der Bar, zwei leere GlÃ¤ser vor ihnen*  
  
Schau dir dasch an. Rikuchan ischt jetscht schon blau. Heutzutache vertrÃ¤scht keener meehr wasch.  
  
Ryo:  
  
*ebenfalls blau*  
  
Jah! Aba wir schind noch rischtische MÃ¤nna! Wir vertrachen noch wasch!  
  
Bardame:  
  
Noch einen Eistee?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Jah. Noch einen fÃ¼r misch und einen fÃ¼r meinen Freund Ryo.  
  
~~~~~  
  
wird Aya irgendwann erfahren, was am Vorabend geschah?  
  
wird Anna Jo zu Tode trainieren?  
  
werden Rikuchan, Ryo und Yohji irgendwann wieder nÃ¼chtern?  
  
kommt Rikuchan am Ende der Fahrt in eine Nervenheilanstalt? 


	6. Tag 3

Konnichiwa! Bevor ihr euch das nÃ¤chste Kapitel von Love Boat stÃ¼rzt, hier ein paar einleitende Worte von mir. Nach Tag 2 musste ein Tag 3 kommen. An Tag 3 passiert aber nicht viel, da noch alle von Tag 2 ausgelaugt sind und ich anfangs eine kleine Schreibblockade hatte. Tag 4 wird besser, da an Tag 4 wieder ein Themenabend stattfindet. Und der wird ausfÃ¼hrlicher, als der an Tag 2. Versprochen.  
  
Eine letzte Warnung noch. Gegen Ende dieses Kapitels wird es sehr dramatisch. TaschentÃ¼cher bereithalten. Ich brauchte sie beim Schreiben. Es kann aber sein, dass daran lag, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war und ich eine Kuschelrock im CD-Player hatte.  
  
Love Boat:  
  
Das letzte Mal bei Love Boat:  
  
Die Passagiere des Love Boats geniessen mehr oder weniger ihren Urlaub. So scheint Nagi langsam zu entspannen, wÃ¤hrend Anna Jo Ã¼ber Bord schmeiÃŸt. Der Karibikabend endete damit, dass Rikuchan, Yohji und Ryo vÃ¶llig besoffen waren.  
  
Tag 3  
  
am Mittag  
  
-im Speisesaal-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*schlurft mit tiefen Augenringen ins Zimmer, gÃ¤hnt laut*  
  
Morgen!  
  
Ryo:  
  
*hebt seinen Kopf vom Tisch*  
  
Morgen.  
  
Yohji:  
  
*bleibt regungslos liegen*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*sieht den ansonsten leeren Tisch an*  
  
Wo ist denn der Rest?  
  
Ryo:  
  
Die sind schon vor drei Stunden mit FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck fertig geworden.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Aha. Kellner! Ein franzÃ¶sisches FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck an den Pool bitte.  
  
*geht zum Pool*  
  
-am Pool-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*legt sich auf eine Liege neben Ranma*  
  
Wo ist das Schwein?  
  
Ranma:  
  
*weiblich*  
  
Ryoga lÃ¤uft hier irgendwo rum.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wie lÃ¤uft's zwischen dir und Akane?  
  
Ranma:  
  
*errÃ¶tet*  
  
ÃŽch weiÃŸ nicht, was du meinst.  
  
Kellner:  
  
Ihr FrÃ¼hstÃ¼ck, bitte!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*lÃ¤chelt ihm zu*  
  
Danke!  
  
*leckt sich vor Vorfreude die Lippen*  
  
Lecker! Croissants, Kirschmarmelade, Orangensaft!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Na dann, Guten Appetit!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Danke!  
  
*macht sich an's mampfen*  
  
/So fertig. Ich hab jetzt Lust jemanden zu verkuppeln. Nehmen wir gleich mal Ranma und Akane./  
  
Heute Abend machst du mit ihr einen Spaziergang Ã¼ber Bord.  
  
Ranma:  
  
Wie? Mit wem?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Mit Akane!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Akane? Warum?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/die zu verkuppeln wird echt schwer, wenn der sich so blÃ¶d anstellt/  
  
Damit ihr ein Liebespaar werdet!  
  
*grinst breit und klatscht frÃ¶hlich in die HÃ¤nde*  
  
Ranma:  
  
*sweatdrop*  
  
Liebespaar?!  
  
*rÃ¼ckt von Rikuchan weg*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja! Ihr seid wie fÃ¼reinander geschaffen!  
  
Ranma:  
  
*rot geworden*  
  
Meinst du?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja.  
  
/Er ist ja richtig schÃ¼chtern! Wie sÃ¼ÃŸ!/  
  
Los beweg deinen sÃ¼ÃŸen Hintern zu ihr!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Ich geh ja schon.  
  
/FÃ¼r wen hÃ¤lt die mich? FÃ¼reinander geschaffen... War das jetzt ernst, oder.../  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du bist ja immer noch hier!  
  
*Ranma verschwindet*  
  
Mist, es ist schon halb drei. Ich hab' die tollen FuÃŸballstars verpasst! Die kÃ¶nnte ich eigentlich auch mal mitnehmen.  
  
  
  
in der Nacht  
  
-in Kabine 102-  
  
Aya:  
  
*sucht in seinen fÃ¼nf Reisetaschen*  
  
Hast du Teddy gesehen?  
  
Yohji:  
  
*liegt in seinem Bett*  
  
Ja.  
  
Aya:  
  
Wo und wann?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Gestern vormittag im freien Fall von Bord.  
  
Aya:  
  
Warum hast du ihn im freien Fall gesehen?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ich habe ihm geholfen.  
  
Aya:  
  
*drohend*  
  
Wobei?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Bei seinem Selbstmord.  
  
Aya:  
  
WAS??? SELBSTMORD??? WIE DAS? WARUM? Er was doch immer so glÃ¼cklich bei mir.  
  
Yohji:  
  
War er nicht.  
  
Aya:  
  
Und woher willst du das wissen? Hat er dir das gesagt? Was passt ihm denn nicht an mir?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Er hat mir nichts gesagt. Aber ich wÃ¼rde mal schÃ¤tzen, dass er deine Aggressionen nicht ertragen hat. SchlieÃŸlich hast du ihn oft genug an die Wand geworfen und dein Katana auf ihn gerichtet.  
  
/Ausserdem musste er mit ansehen, wie du es mit Schuldig getrieben hast. Diesem Trauma konnte ich ihn nicht Ã¼berlassen./  
  
Aya:  
  
Ich hatte damals einen Albtraum.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Vielleicht hatte er einfach keine Lust mehr zu leben. Er war ja schon alt.  
  
Aya:  
  
Ja, vielleicht. Aber woher wusstest du, dass er Selbstmord begehen wollte?  
  
Yohji:  
  
Seine Augen haben es mir gesagt.  
  
Aya:  
  
SEINE AUGEN???  
  
Yohji:  
  
Ja, immer wenn er mich angesehen hat, war da so etwas Verzweifeltes in ihnen.  
  
Aya:  
  
SEINE AUGEN WAREN SCHON IMMER SO!!! SEITDEM IRGENDWELCHE KLEINEN THAILÃ„NDISCHEN KINDER SIE IHM FÃœR 30 YEN PRO TAG ANGENÃ„HT HABEN!!!  
  
*den TrÃ¤nen nahe*  
  
Yohji:  
  
Das muss es gewesen sein! Aus Gram Ã¼ber die Ausbeutung der kleinen Kinder.  
  
Aya:  
  
*heul*  
  
  
  
//RÃ¼ckblick//  
  
Tag 2  
  
  
  
vormittag  
  
-an der Reeling-  
  
Yohji:  
  
*hÃ¤lt einen alten TeddybÃ¤ren in der Hand*  
  
Es tut mir leid Teddy. Du musst jetzt sterben. Warum willst du sicher wissen. Nun ja, gestern habe ich Aya mit Schuldig erwischt. Und heut morgen hat er noch nicht mal was gesagt. Und ich finde, wenn er es mit dem Feind treibt, sollte Weiss das wissen. Ausserdem hat er mir das Herz gebrochen.  
  
*schluckt seine TrÃ¤nen runter*  
  
Mir hat noch nie jemand das Herz gebrochen. Wenn einer Herzen bricht, dann bin ich das.  
  
*beiÃŸt sich auf die Lippen*  
  
Das hat mich sehr verletzt. Deshalb werde ich ihn jetzt verletzen. Ich werde dich umbringen. Aber, wenn ich das tue und er findet es heraus, wird er mich mein Leben lang hassen. Was soll ich tun?  
  
*stiert den BÃ¤ren an*  
  
WeiÃŸt du, was mich an dich stÃ¶rt? Deine Augen. Sie sind so bÃ¶sartig. Du bist garantiert von einem DÃ¤mon besessen. Wo ist Jeanne wenn man sie braucht? Deine dÃ¤monischen Augen machen es mir wirklich leichter, dich in den Badewannenteich zu schmeiÃŸen.  
  
*wirft Teddy ins Wasser*  
  
Adieu Teddy!  
  
  
  
//RÃ¼ckblich Ende//  
  
~~~~~  
  
wird Rikuchan es schaffen und Ranma und Akane verkuppeln?  
  
wird Aya herausfinden, was wirklich mit seinem Teddy geschah?  
  
  
  
Achtung! Kein Teddy musste fÃ¼r diese Folge von "Love Boat" sterben. 


	7. Tag 4

Love Boat  
  
Das letzte Mal bei Love Boat:  
  
Das einzigste interessante beim letzten Mal war der Mord an TeddybÃ¤r. Ansonsten ging alles seinen langweiligen Gang.  
  
  
  
Tag 4  
  
  
  
spÃ¤ter Nachmittag  
  
-am Pool-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*Ã¼ber Mikrofon*  
  
Heute ist es mal wieder soweit! Ein neuer Themenabend steht vor der TÃ¼r! Heute: die Achtziger!!!  
  
Nagi:  
  
*panisch*  
  
Schnell Schuldig, beeinfluss ihre Gedanken, bevor sie was von KostÃ¼men erzÃ¤hlt!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*ebenfalls panisch*  
  
Dazu mÃ¼sste ich wissen, wo sie ist!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*weiterhin Ã¼ber Mikrofon*  
  
Genau hinter dir! Und Danke Nagi, dass du mich erinnerst. NatÃ¼rlich sind KostÃ¼me wieder Pflicht. HÃ¤tt ich doch beinah vergessen. Ihr dÃ¼rft alle Nagi danken, dass er mich daran erinnert hat!  
  
*verschwindet*  
  
Nagi:  
  
*sinkt immer tiefer in seinen Liegestuhl*  
  
Oh nein.  
  
Aya:  
  
*kommt mit seinem Katana an*  
  
Nagi! Wegen dir mÃ¼ssen wir KostÃ¼me anziehen!  
  
*geht schnurrstraks auf Nagi zu*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Hallo Aya!  
  
Aya:  
  
Schuldig!  
  
*dreht sich um und verschwindet*  
  
Ryo:  
  
*hÃ¤lt seine Kaone plÃ¶tzlich an Nagi's SchlÃ¤fe*  
  
Bist du Nagi?  
  
Nagi:  
  
*schluckt*  
  
J-ja.  
  
Ryo:  
  
Du hast Rikuchan an die KostÃ¼me erinnert?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Unabsichtlich.  
  
Ryo:  
  
Unabsichtlich. Soso. Na gut, ich behalt dich im Auge. Das nÃ¤chste Mal, bist du dran.  
  
*geht wieder*  
  
  
  
am Abend  
  
-in Kabine 581-  
  
Farfarello:  
  
*hÃ¤lt undefinierbare Stofffetzen in der Hand*  
  
Was ist das?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Ã„hm, das sieht aus wie eine knallenge hellblaue Leggings, ein Nacht- Ã¤h Flatterhemd Farbe pissgelb wÃ¼rde ich sagen... und das rosane sind Stulpen und ein Haarband.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Aha. Das sollen wir doch wohl hoffentlich nicht anziehen.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Doch.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
/Diese Rikuchan hatt doch wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank. Das zieh noch nicht mal ich freiwillig an. Erst der Bastrock, dann diese Fummel. Was kommt als nÃ¤chstes? Anzug und Krawatte?/  
  
-in Kabine 580-  
  
Nagi:  
  
Es wÃ¤r mal interessant zu erfahren, wo sie immer diese hÃ¤sslichen Klamotten hernimmt.  
  
Crawford:  
  
Mensch, entspann dich mal. Alle mÃ¼ssen sowas tragen, da fÃ¤llst du nicht weiter auf. Was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Die ganze Zeit meckerst du an allem rum.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Ich weiÃŸ noch, wie Schuldig sagte: "Weiss macht Urlaub. Das heiÃŸt, wir kÃ¶nnen uns auch mal drei Wochen ausspannen. Ihr braucht euch nicht zu kÃ¼mmern, ich nehm die Reiseplanung in die Hand. Ich werde dafÃ¼r sorgen, dass wir drei Wochen in Ruhe, ohne Weiss verbringen." Blablabla. Und was ist daraus geworden? Wir sind auf einen Kahn mitten auf dem Badewannenteich und Weiss ist auch an Bord. Wie soll man denn da entspannen?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Ich geb's auf. Du bringst dich nur selbst um den Urlaub.  
  
  
  
etwas spÃ¤ter  
  
-am Pool-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ihr seht ja soo gut aus!  
  
/Oh, mein Gott. Ich muss sie schnell abfÃ¼llen, sonst killen sie mich, weil sie diese scheuÃŸlichen Klamotten anhaben. Ich hab vorhin gesehen, wie Aya sein Katana geschliffen hat./  
  
Freibier fÃ¼r alle!  
  
/Das ist die einzigste MÃ¶glichkeit, eine Meuterei zu verhindern./  
  
*alle stÃ¼rzen zur Bar um um sich ein Bier abzuholen*  
  
Crawford:  
  
Soll ich dir ein Bier mitbringen? Dann brauchst du dich nicht hier durch zu kÃ¤mpfen.  
  
Videl:  
  
Das ist sehr nett.  
  
*Crawford verschwindet in der Menge*  
  
Son Gohan:  
  
Mach dir ja keine UmstÃ¤nde, ich hol mir selbst eins.  
  
*geht auch*  
  
Nagi:  
  
*mit Kamera bewaffnet*  
  
Schuldig? Wo ist der schon wieder? Ich will ein Foto von ihm in diesen 80er Jahre Klamotten. Er sieht bestimmt total besch...  
  
*Nagi hat Schuldig entdeckt*  
  
DAS GIBT ES DOCH NICHT!!! DER SIEHT JA SOGAR NOCH GUT IN DEN SACHEN AUS!!! Och mÃ¤na.  
  
*Nagi dreht sich um, rennt heulend in seine Kabine*  
  
Yohji:  
  
Heute mÃ¼ssen wir unbedingt ein paar MÃ¤dels aufreiÃŸen, Ryo.  
  
Ryo:  
  
Genau.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wieso? Ihr habt doch mich.  
  
Ryo:  
  
Rikuchan! Wir mÃ¼ssen unbedingt das mit dem Wirlpool wiederholen, das letzte Mal wurden wir ja unterbrochen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*Herz macht einen Sprung*  
  
Ach Ryo.  
  
Yohji:  
  
Und was ist mit mir?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/Ryo, Yohji und ich im Wirlpool? Da brauch ich ja gar kein heiÃŸes Wasser mehr.../  
  
^___________^  
  
Yohji:  
  
Warum grinst du so dreckig? Wer weiÃŸ, an was du wieder gedacht hast.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Soll ich dir davon erzÃ¤hlen?  
  
Aya:  
  
Verdammt, wo sind die anderen schon wieder? Alle verlassen sie mich! Omi und Ken poppen bestimmt wieder um die Wette, Yohji hÃ¤ngt mit diesem Ryo Sauber rum und mein Teddy hat Selbstmord begangen. Ich bin so allein!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Du hast doch noch mich.  
  
Aya:  
  
Schuldig, schleich dich nicht immer von hinten an!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Wieso? Du magst ES doch von hinten.  
  
Aya:  
  
Ich will nichts von deinen Perversionen hÃ¶ren.  
  
*steckt sich die Finger ins Ohr und fÃ¤ngt mit singen an*  
  
lalalalalalalalala...  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Na gut, dann musst du mich halt demken hÃ¶ren:/  
  
Aya:  
  
...lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala...  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Du warst soo guut in der ersten Nacht an Bord./  
  
Aya:  
  
...lalala ich war ohnmÃ¤chtig lalala...  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Wer sagt dir, dass ich nicht einfach deine Gedanken manipuliert habe, so dass du denkst, dass du ohnmÃ¤chtig warst./  
  
Aya:  
  
...lalala dafÃ¼r bist du viel zu eitel lalala...  
  
/Kuso, daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht/  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Ich und eitel? Ich bitte dich. Na gut, ich sehe verdammt gut aus und hÃ¤tte allen Grund eitel zu sein./  
  
Aya:  
  
...lalalala...  
  
/Gott, ist der eingebildet.../  
  
Schuldig:  
  
/Das habe ich gehÃ¶rt!/  
  
Aya:  
  
...lalala mir doch egal lalala...  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Jetzt hÃ¶r endlich mit diesem blÃ¶den Gesinge auf!  
  
Aya:  
  
Was willst du mir schon tun?  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Das gleiche wie vor drei Tagen!  
  
Aya:  
  
Na toll, ich weiÃŸ ja noch nicht mal, was da passiert ist!  
  
*inzwischen hatten die beiden die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Schiffes auf sich gelenkt*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*hat das bemerkt, wird theatralisch*  
  
Wie kannst du nur vergessen haben, was zwischen uns war? Diese Leidenschaft, die Extase, die fÃ¼nfzehn gemeinsamen HÃ¶hepunkte! Ich dachte, ich wÃ¤re etwas besonderes fÃ¼r dich! Wie kannst du mich da nur einfach vergessen?  
  
*Yohji kippt um*  
  
Aya:  
  
DU SCHEINST DA WAS ZU VERGESSEN HABEN! DU HAST MICH BEWUSSTLOS GESCHLAGEN!!!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ryo, du bringst Yohji auf sein Zimmer. Aya. Schuldig, ihr kommt mit mir!  
  
*zerrt die beiden hinter sich her*  
  
-in der KapitÃ¤nskabine-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Setzt euch!  
  
*die beiden setzten sich auf die Caoch*  
  
So und jetzt erzÃ¤hlt ihr mir, was Montag (Anm. d. A.: Montag ist Tag 1) abging.  
  
Aya:  
  
Nichts.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Koi, ich bitte dich. Vor Rikuchan kÃ¶nnen wir es ruhig zugeben.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Klappe Schuldig. Also? Aya.  
  
Aya:  
  
Nichts war am Montag.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
HALT MICH NICHT FÃœR BLÃ–D! Schuldig lag Montag Nacht auf dir. Ihr ward beide nackt. ErzÃ¤hl mir nicht, dass nichts war.  
  
Aya:  
  
Warum weiÃŸt du mehr als ich?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Weil Yohji total aufglÃ¶st angewankt kam und es mir erzÃ¤hlte.  
  
Aya:  
  
YOHJI???  
  
/Oh nein! Nicht Yohji!/  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja Yohji. Also was war am Montag.  
  
Aya:  
  
Schuldig kam nach dem Abendbrot in die Kabine und schlug mich nieder.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
So wie du es erzÃ¤hlst, klingt es gar nicht mehr romantisch.  
  
Aya:  
  
WAS WAR DENN AM MONTAG ROMANTISCH???  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Also Schuldig, du hast Aya bewuÃŸtlos geschlagen. Und dann...  
  
Aya:  
  
Das wÃ¼rde mich auch mal interessieren.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Der Gentleman genieÃŸt und schweigt.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Du bist aber kein Gentleman, du bist ein Hentai.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Hihi, stimmt. Na gut, ich habe Aya entkleidet, aus RÃ¼cksicht vor JÃ¼ngeren, noch nicht vollends perversen Lesern, schneide ich das mal raus. Muss ja nicht jeder so krank werden wie ich und Schuldig. Die die es schon sind, kÃ¶nnen sich das ja mal in Gedanken ausmalen und dann bin ich gegangen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*Kinnlade weit unten*  
  
Und ich dachte, ich wÃ¤re pervers.  
  
Aya:  
  
*kocht*  
  
DU VERDAMMTES KLEINES A********! HAST WOHL DEINEN VERDAMMTEN KLEINEN A**** OFFEN!!! DU BIST WOHL TOTAL ÃœBERGESCHNAPPT!!! DAS IST JA SOWAS VON GESCHLECHTS- UND SCHWANZGESTEUERT!!! DU SOLLTEST DICH MAL AUF DEINEN GEISTESZUSTAND UNTERSUCHEN LASSEN! DU GEHÃ–RST IN EINE IRRENANSTALT!!! WAS DU GEMACHT HAST IST JA SOWAS VON KRANK DAS IST ECHT NICHT MEHR NORMAL!!! Sorry Rikuchan, ich muss mich erstmal grÃ¼ndlich waschen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Mach nur. Ich versteh das.  
  
*Aya macht die TÃ¼r auf, als ihm die halbe Passagierschaft entgegenfÃ¤llt*  
  
Jeder, der eben gelauscht hat, darf nachher Deck schrubben. Und jetzt verschwindet! Schuldig, du bleibst hier.  
  
*alle ausser Schuldig verschwinden, Rikuchan wendet sich fassungslos Schuldig zu*  
  
Schuldig, fÃ¼r das was du getan hast, gibt es nur einen Ausdruck: pervers. Eigentlich mÃ¼sste ich dich jetzt nach Hause schicken, aber wir sind mitten auf dem Badewannenteich. Aber ich kann dir das nicht einfach so durchgehen lassen.  
  
*grÃ¼bel*  
  
Ich hab die Idee. Du wirst mein persÃ¶nlicher Sklave wÃ¤hrend der restlichen Fahrt. So hab ich dich unter Kontrolle.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
PERSÃ–NLICHER SKLAVE???  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ja. Du bist stark und ungeheuer sexy. Der perfekte Sklave. Aber dein Outfit mÃ¼ssen wir noch verbessern.  
  
*fÃ¤ngt an, in einer Kiste rumzuwÃ¼hlen*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Wieso? Ich seh doch gut aus.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ich hab's.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Nein! Das ist nicht dein Ernst!  
  
*Rikuchan:  
  
Oh doch.  
  
^___________________________________^  
  
  
  
-in Kabine 102-  
  
*Yohji liegt ohnmÃ¤chtig auf seinem Bett*  
  
Aya:  
  
*kommt hereingestÃ¼rmt*  
  
Yohji! Ich war ohnmÃ¤chtig. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was Schuldig mit mir gemacht hat! Du musst mir glauben. Es gibt nur einen fÃ¼r mich! Du!  
  
Ryo:  
  
*steht in der TÃ¼r*  
  
Er ist selbst ohnmÃ¤chtig. Er hÃ¶rt dich nicht. Und es wird ihm nicht helfen, als erstes dich zu sehen, wenn er wieder aufwacht.  
  
Aya:  
  
Aber...  
  
Ryo:  
  
Nichts aber. Diese Nacht wirst du bei Kaori schlafen. Das wird das Beste sein. Und jetzt verschwinde.  
  
*Aya geht*  
  
Armer Yohji, er weiÃŸ noch gar nicht, dass Aya bewuÃŸtlos war. Wenn das Ã¼berhaupt stimmt.  
  
Yohji:  
  
*wacht langsam auf*  
  
Ryo?  
  
Ryo:  
  
*beugt sein Ohr zu Yohji, um ihn besser zu verstehen*  
  
Kann ich was fÃ¼r dich tun?  
  
~~~~~  
  
wird Nagi sich irgendwann auf diesem Boot entspannen?  
  
was will Rikuchan Schuldig anziehen?  
  
was will Yohji von Ryo?  
  
___________________________  
  
Ich bin ja soo grausam. Gerade jetzt lass ich euch allein. Schreibt mir schÃ¶n fleiÃŸig Kommentare und es geht (vielleicht) weiter. 


	8. Tag 5

Ooooh ja, das mit Teddy musste sein! Daran ist nur meine (manchmal) stark sadistisch ausgeprägte Ader schuld. Ihr habt ihr es zu verdanken, Love Boat überhaupt lesen zu können.  
  
Jaja, als Autor hat man es schwer. Das ist es beruhigend zu wissen, dass es da draussen immer noch zwei treue Fans hat. Oje, ich merk schon, ich werd gefühlsduselig. Genug der Vorrede und weiter im Text.  
  
  
  
Love Boat  
  
Das letzte Mal bei Love Boat:  
  
Nagi leidet an Stress, Yohji an Liebeskummer und Rikuchan an Wahnsinn. Sie hatte vor, einen 80-er Jahre Abend zu veranstalten. Der wurde allerdings von Aya und Schuldig gesprengt. Am Ende wurde Schuldig persönlicher Sklave von Rikuchan und der Teddymörder Yohji hat eine uns bis jetzt unbekannte Bitte an Ryo.  
  
  
  
Tag 5  
  
am Morgen  
  
-im Speisesaal-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Guten Morgen meine Lieben! Also, wer hat gestern gelauscht?  
  
*alle Anwesenden gucken woanders hin*  
  
Komisch, ich hab alle ausser Yohji, Ryo, Nagi, Jo und Anna gesehen. Die nicht Genannten dürfen um zwölf am Pool antreten. Dort kriegt ihr Eimer und Lappen. Wo sind die Genannten? Sie fehlen schon wieder.  
  
Crawford:  
  
Nagi ist in der Kabine. Keine Ahnung, was er da macht.  
  
Manta:  
  
Anna ist dabei Jo zu tranieren.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Was ist mit Ryo und Yohji? Hat die wer gesehen?  
  
*Schweigen*  
  
Okay, ich geh mal meine Neugierde befriedigen.  
  
*geht*  
  
-in Kabine 580-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*kommt herein*  
  
Hallo Nagi! Warum kommst du nicht zum Frühstück? Hast du keinen Hunger?  
  
Nagi:  
  
*liegt in seinem Bett*  
  
Ich ess nachher.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Warum?  
  
Nagi:  
  
So muss ich Weiss nicht sehen.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Was kann ich für dich tun, damit du nicht mehr so down bist?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Ich weiß nicht.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wie wäre es mit einem Wellnessabend nur wir beide? Wirlpool, Massage...  
  
Nagi:  
  
Ist das nicht was für Frauen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Na, ich bin ja eine. Und du bist so abgespannt, dass das für dich auch nicht schlecht ist.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Okay, ich überleg es mir. Aber jetzt schlaf ich noch ne Runde.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Okay. Schlaf gut und träum was Süßes.  
  
-in Kabine 102-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*kommt herein*  
  
Was passiert denn hier? Yohji! Ryo! Was macht ihr denn da?  
  
Ryo:  
  
Sieht man das nicht?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Schon, aber ihr könnt doch nicht einfach...  
  
Yohji:  
  
Wieso? Ach, willst du etwa mitmachen?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*überlegt kurz*  
  
Ja!!!  
  
*Rikuchan schnappt sich ein Topf Bodypaintfarbe*  
  
Okay. Ihr habt mir zwar kaum Platz gelassen, aber egal.  
  
  
  
am Nachmittag  
  
-am Pool-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*steht buntbemalt am Pool*  
  
Keine Müdigkeit vortäuschen! Ich will, dass es blitzt! Ey Crawford, da ist noch ein Fleck. Schuldig, bring mir 'ne Coke!  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*ist nur mit einer knallengen, schwarzen Lederhose bekleidet. geht Cola holen*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Sieht er nicht scharf aus?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Ähm, Rikuchan, steht das Angebot mit dem Wellnessabend noch?  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Klar! Übermorgen? Ist das Okay? Vorher hab ich leider keine Zeit.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Übermorgen ist okay. Ich freu mich schon.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Hast du Ranma gesehen? Oder Akane?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Die liegen auf dem Oberdeck.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Deine Cola.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Du siehst...  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Klappe.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Na dann nicht.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Wir gehen jetzt auf's Oberdeck.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*stöhnt genervt auf*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Komm! Sonst kommst du an die Leine.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Ich komm ja schon.  
  
-auf dem Oberdeck-  
  
Ranma:  
  
*männlich*  
  
Ähm, reibst du mich ein?  
  
Akane:  
  
Sicher doch!  
  
*reibt Ranma mit Sonnenöl ein*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*kommt mit Schuldig hinzu*  
  
Na ihr zwei Süßen!  
  
Ranma:  
  
Hi Rikuchan!  
  
Akane:  
  
Hi!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
*spricht gedehnt*  
  
Geniiiiießt iiiiiihr schöööööön die Sonne?  
  
Ranma:  
  
Ja.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Uuuuund haaaabt ihr schoooon zusammen den wunderschöööööönen Sonnenuntergang gesehen?  
  
Akane:  
  
Nein.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Das müßt ihr unbedingt mal machen. Ist wirklich wunderschön. Und soooooooooo romantisch. Stimmts Schuldig?  
  
*boxt ihn in die Seite*  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Aaaah. Ja.  
  
/Mach das noch einmal, dann.../  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
/Was dann? Vergiss nicht, wer hier der Sklave ist./  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*schmoll*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Na dann, viel Spass noch.  
  
  
  
am Abend  
  
-im Speisesaal-  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Kaori, macht es dir was aus, mit Schuldig zu tauschen? Ich muss meinen Sklaven immer im Auge behalten.  
  
Kaori:  
  
Natürlich nicht.  
  
Omi:  
  
Jetzt muss ich ja neben dem Schluderich sitzen.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Ich heiß Schuldig.  
  
Ken:  
  
Hey, bluff meinen Freund nicht so an! Komm, rück näher Omi. Der tut dir nichts.  
  
Omi:  
  
Ich bin kein kleines Kind! Hör auf, mich ständig zu bemuttern.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Da scheint ja Unstimmigkeit im Paradies zu herrschen.  
  
Ken:  
  
Misch dich nicht ein!  
  
Omi:  
  
Wieso, er hat doch recht!  
  
Ken:  
  
Könntest du mir bitte erklären, was dein Problem ist?  
  
Omi:  
  
Du bist viel zu dominant! Du bestimmst wer vorne ist, du bestimmst wann wir es miteinander treiben und eben hast du dich als mein großer Beschützer aufgespielt!  
  
Ken:  
  
Na und? Früher hat dich das auch nicht gestört!  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ich krieg hier noch einen Zusammenbruch.  
  
Omi:  
  
Ist jetzt vielleicht früher? Ach weißt du was? Such dir einen anderen Dummen!  
  
*steht auf und geht*  
  
Ken:  
  
Warte doch!  
  
*steht ebenfalls auf*  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Stop! Du bleibst hier. Du solltest ihn erstmal allein lassen.  
  
Ken:  
  
Vielleicht hast du Recht.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Ich habe immer Recht.  
  
/Ob ich nachher nach Omi sehen sollte? Nee, ich hab schon genug am Hals. Wenn es nächste Woche noch bei den Beiden kriselt, schalt ich mich ein./  
  
  
  
später am Abend  
  
-an der Bar-  
  
Schuldig:  
  
*wartet auf ein Getränk für Rikuchan*  
  
Das ist ja so erniedrigend.  
  
Bardame:  
  
Hier die Bestellung.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Danke. So, wo muss ich das jetzt hinbringen?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Na, Schuldig! Wie geht's? Tolle Hose. Betont wirklich gut deinen Hintern.  
  
Schuldig:  
  
Mein Hintern wird in jeder Hose gut betont. Hast du das noch nicht gescheckt? Was macht eigentlich Farfarello gerade?  
  
Crawford:  
  
Äh, ich glaub, ich hab den das letzte Mal in euer Zimmer verschwinden sehen. Er hatte irgendetwas seltsames unter seinem Pullover versteckt.  
  
Rikuchan:  
  
Schuldig, wo bleibst du mit meiner Bacardi Cola???  
  
-in Kabine 581-  
  
Farfarello:  
  
*isst gerade etwas*  
  
Mmmmmmmmmh, schmeckt das lecker!  
  
*es klopft*  
  
Mist!  
  
*versteckt sein Essen unter Schuldigs Bett*  
  
Ja?  
  
Nagi:  
  
*kommt herein*  
  
Hi Farfie! Was machst du gerade?  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Warum?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Einfach so.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Nichts.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Aha.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Noch was?  
  
Nagi:  
  
Nein.  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Dann kannste ja wieder gehen.  
  
Nagi:  
  
Okay, bin ja schon weg.  
  
*geht wieder*  
  
Farfarello:  
  
Er wollte mich bestimmt ausspionieren. Aber ich verrate nichts.  
  
-an Deck-  
  
Akane:  
  
Endlich kommen wir zu unserem Spaziergang auf diesem Boot.  
  
Ranma:  
  
*weiblich*  
  
Ja. Rikuchan hatte Recht, der Sonnenuntergang ist wirklich wunderschön.  
  
*die beiden stehen sich gegenüber und sehen sich tief in die Augen*  
  
Akane, ich...  
  
Akane:  
  
Ranma...  
  
Ranma:  
  
...ich lie...  
  
*plötzlich gibt es einen Ruck, Ranma verliert das Gleichgewicht und fällt in den Pool*  
  
Akane:  
  
Ranma!  
  
Ranma:  
  
*weiblich*  
  
Was war denn das eben?  
  
Akane:  
  
Ich weiß nicht. Willst du nicht wieder rauskommen? Das Wasser muss doch kalt sein?  
  
Ranma:  
  
Nein, es ist sehr angenehm. Komm doch auch mit rein.  
  
Akane:  
  
Aber, ich hab doch keinen Badeanzug an.  
  
Ranma:  
  
Ach, die Sachen trocknen schon wieder.  
  
*Akane kommt zu Ranma in den Pool*  
  
Akane, ich wollte dir gerade etwas sagen.  
  
Akane:  
  
Ja?  
  
Ranma:  
  
Ich, ich liebe dich.  
  
Akane:  
  
Ranma?  
  
*Ranma küsst sie*  
  
~~~~~  
  
werden Omi und Ken sich wieder vertragen?  
  
Was treibt Farfarello eigentlich in seiner Kabine?  
  
___________________________  
  
Ranma und Akane haben es endlich geschafft! Aber wie lange hält dieses Glück? Die Antwort bekommt ihr in der nächsten Folge von Love Boat. Ich hoffe doch mal, dass ich bei der nicht so lange mit Schreiben brauch. Aber in letzter Zeit hatte ich so viel Arbeit mit meinen Prüfungen und hab an meinen anderen Fics geschrieben, dass es mit Tag5 nur langsam vorranging. Aber ich hab ja ab nächster Woche Ferien. Da dürfte ich genug Zeit zum Schreiben haben.  
  
Bis denn und schreibt mir fleißig Reviews. 


End file.
